1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in removable dentures and in particular to the means for securing such dentures in place.
2. Prior Art
There are many types of removable dentures and attachment means for maintaining these removable dentures in place, see for example the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 446,760 to Clowes: 1,140,566 to Boos; 1,347,555 to Reese; 1,519,505 to Noyes; 1,681,323 to Chayes; 1,742,310 to Floyd; 2,457,529 to Busby; 2,558,186 to Maniola; 2,594,200 to Muller; and 3,435,525 to Floren.
Generally, most of these attachment means for retaining the denture in place are initially expensive, fairly complicated to attach to the denture, i.e. high labor costs. Additionally, problems associated with wear or breakage are time consuming, expensive and inconvenient to repair for all parties involved, i.e. the dentist and patient.
The closest known relevant art is called the "Hader Bar and Rider" which is described in detail in the APM Sterngold brochure entitled "Precision Attachments-Studs, Bars, Posts-Attachment Courses" and associated literature. Generally, the Hader system utilizes a female rider which is immobilized in the base of a denture and a metal bar which has a round portion on the top upon which the plastic rider mates and a planer support means.
None of these aforementioned patents nor the Hader System teach or suggest the invention described and claimed herein.